


Breddy-時差

by meidelssohn



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meidelssohn/pseuds/meidelssohn
Summary: -Eddy/Brett-前輩和菜鳥的故事
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這次也是一個未完結的舊文章改寫，是個平淡溫馨的短篇故事。  
> 希望大家喜歡，也歡迎大家給我一些意見回饋哦❤️
> 
> BTW為何我一直沒辦法設定文章的FANDOM呢？  
> 然後我不知道Hyung全名的漢字是什麼，只好照我僅有的知識幫他翻了一個好看的中文名字。
> 
> 腦子裡的構想有很多，但產糧速度始終跟不上。  
> 

楊博堯沒想過再次踏上台北這片土地，竟會隔這麼久。

自小就隨家人移民至澳洲的楊博堯，對台灣其實沒有太多深刻的印象，但即使在澳洲的生活無憂自在，他對台灣仍抱有著滿滿的憧憬（也許原因出於他對珍珠奶茶的熱愛），於是在三年前剛進入公司時，他毫不猶豫地就選擇了到台北分部實習。

楊博堯學習能力強，工作態度優，雖然中文說得不太好，但一口流利的英文和自來熟的性格，當時作為實習生在公司裡過得可算是如魚得水，不僅在實習生群裡結交了幾個好朋友，在上級主管圈內也小有名氣，於是在結束實習生活回到澳洲後，立刻就因著從台北那兒傳回來的美言，在澳洲總公司裡受到了提拔。

還記得實習結束後他準備回澳洲那會兒，楊博堯那幾個小伙伴還依依不捨地給他準備了歡送會，當時楊博堯心裡真的挺感動，還承諾著一定會保持聯繫，以後肯定會常來找他們玩。

但三年過去，除了他剛回國的那幾個月，他們還有透過通訊軟體偶爾聊個天打個屁，相互關心彼此的近況外，後來因為各自的工作都漸漸忙了起來，聯繫也就少了，更不用說還要飛來台灣和他們見面，根本分身乏術。

要不是因為上週他的同事裴賢俶一句「我回首爾看我爺爺奶奶去。」楊博堯就被經理指派代替他來台北出差，他還真不知道自己究竟什麼時候才有機會再一次拜訪台灣。

楊博堯從行李轉盤上取下他那20吋的登機箱，從容地往入境大廳的方向走去，才剛通過自動門，他就看見陳銳一手在胸前舉著「Bretty Bang Bang」的迎賓牌，一手興奮地朝他揮手。

楊博堯咧嘴一笑，趕緊拖著行李朝他的方向快步走去。

「Yo-Bro!」抬手先是給了陳銳一個久違的擁抱，然後又不客氣地拍了拍他的背，楊柏堯瞇起眼故作忌妒地盯著對方的臉看，說道：「是不是有點過分了啊你！越長越帥。」

陳銳和楊博堯是同期的實習生，也就是楊博堯在台灣結交的小伙伴之一。當年陳銳就因出眾的外貌在公司上上下下掀起了一陣不小的騷動，這件事還總是被他們這幾個好朋友拿來開玩笑，沒想到三年過去，這人竟比之前又多點成熟的男人味，楊博堯不僅感嘆了兩秒上天有多不公平。

「那是必須的呀！得把我們之間的差距拉得更大嘛！」而再次見到老朋友，陳銳也十分開心，即使三年未見，他也還是能一本正經地和楊博堯一起講幹話。

上週一聽到楊博堯要來台北出差的消息，陳銳馬上就拉著主管拜託他，讓自己負責這次接待的工作，打算趁這次機會好好和楊博堯敘敘舊，即使同時間他身邊還有實習生要帶。

「大家都還好嗎？」收起玩笑，楊博堯開始關心起其他朋友。幾年未見，不曉得當初的小伙伴們是否和他們倆一樣都還留在公司工作。

「都還在呢！就是Shaun那傢伙，前陣子被調去倫敦了。」

「英國？好像很厲害嘛！」

「就是！看看我，光是長得帥有什麼用？還不是在這帶新人實習呢！」陳銳癟嘴，而後好似是突然想起了什麼，抬起頭來東張西望，嘴裡還一邊叨念著，「那小子不過去個洗手間怎麼搞那麼久……」

「找什麼呢？」楊博堯問。

「就我負責的那個實習生，今天和我一起來的，」陳銳說，「剛才說要去趟洗手間，結果你人都到了，他還沒回來。」本還想著有機會讓新人學習接待客戶，沒想到人卻跑不見了。

聞言，楊博堯也抬起頭開始四處張望，忽然就看見一個穿著黑襯衫的高個兒青年，急急忙忙地朝他們的方向跑來，「是他嗎？」楊博堯下意識地就覺得是這個人。

陳銳還未來得及答話，那高個兒青年就已來到他們面前，身體微微向前彎著，頭也沒敢抬起來，開口就是不停地道歉，「對、對不起，前輩！剛才從洗手間出來，我看時間還來得及，就自作主張去給您買了飲料…」

楊博堯沒說話，因為這是陳銳帶的新人，他也沒立場發表意見，只是站在一旁默默觀察起這位青年。

為了買飲料而錯過接待客戶（雖然他算不上真正的客戶）的時間，確實是菜鳥的個人問題沒錯。楊博堯從側臉依舊能看見青年面部的表情，後者還正微微喘著氣，卻未因前輩的責罵而有絲毫慌張或怯懦的表現，而從他誠懇的道歉中也能知道他是個勇於認錯、願意虛心接受指教的人，看來個性挺穩重的，他想。

接著楊博堯又仔細端詳了青年的外貌，雖然他嘴上一口一口地喊著陳銳『前輩』，但年紀其實應該和他們差不了多少，臉上帶著方形的細框眼鏡，修長卻又不失肌肉的衣架子身材，穿著合身的黑襯衫、西裝褲，再搭配上皮鞋，儼然一幅少女殺手的模樣，令楊博堯忍不住又一次問候了老天爺。

陳銳的訓話正好也告一段落，拉著那高個兒青年就逕自開始向楊博堯介紹：「這就是我現在正在帶的新人——陳韋丞，上個月剛進公司，」接著又指著楊博堯看向菜鳥，「這位是布里斯本總部的楊博堯。」

「前輩您好。」陳韋丞彎下腰，朝楊博堯伸出手。

「你好。」楊博堯露出笑容，和他握過手，「實習階段確實是有些辛苦，我們都是過來人，但Ray人很好的，別太擔心！好好加油就是了！」邊說著還拍了拍對方的手臂。

「是！」陳韋丞充滿元氣地答道。

「楊博堯你別亂說啊你！」陳銳很是擔心自己好不容易在陳韋丞心裡樹立起來的威嚴形象會因此大打折扣。

「我說你人好也錯？那你還想我說什麼呢？」楊博堯笑道。

一瞬間兩個人又耍起嘴皮子鬧了起來，絲毫沒有因三年未見而產生的代溝和尷尬。

這時陳韋丞也才好不容易有機會可以端察楊博堯的模樣。

這個從澳洲來的前輩，雖然中文不太流利，聲音卻非常好聽，長相雖算不上人們口中的帥哥，可是十分耐看，尤其是笑起來的樣子，讓人看著心裡很是舒服。看著他白白淨淨的臉蛋上掛著一副黑色粗框眼鏡，配上微亂的短髮，竟讓陳韋丞覺得有些可愛，但他的觀察很快地就被陳銳的敗陣給打斷了。

陳銳抬起手看了一眼手錶，他們也差不多該出發前往公司了，他說。

陳韋丞聞言，很自然地拉起楊博堯的行李就要移動，卻立馬被後者阻止了。

「我自己來就好。」楊博堯說，而這令陳韋丞一時間有些不知所措。

楊博堯看著發楞的陳韋丞微微一笑，他倒不是討厭別人碰他的東西，只是想讓陳韋丞知道，他是來這裡實習的，而不是來幫自己提行李的。

待陳韋丞回過神來，楊博堯早已拖著他的行李箱和陳銳並排走在前方，他看著他的背影，嘴角緩緩揚起，隨後也趕緊小跑步跟了上去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正在一點一點努力找回我的手感，產糧的速度大概就是這樣了…  
> 本來還打到卡住，沒想到最後竟然一個不小心就要三千字了😅  
> 因為是短篇，所以這兩人的進展算是滿快的…但其實這也是我想要營造的一個感覺啦！  
> 希望大家對第二章還滿意❤️

陳銳和陳韋丞是開著公務車來接楊博堯的，稍早在停車場時陳韋丞曾提議過讓他來開車，這樣一來陳銳和楊博堯也好聊天敘舊，但這個想法卻同時被他們兩人給拒絕了，因為他們都認為陳韋丞不是『司機』，於是現在陳韋丞正安靜地坐在副駕駛座上，聽兩位前輩們聊著這三年間各自的在工作及生活上的經歷。

因為楊博堯的中文程度不是很好，他和陳銳溝通大多是夾雜著英文的，陳韋丞在一旁聽著，覺得無論楊博堯是說中文還是英文，聲音聽起來都很舒服，偶爾若是聽到他的笑聲，甚至會忍不住透過照後鏡往後看幾眼。

「Eddy你以前不也在澳洲待過嗎？」陳銳忽然想起，扭頭往副駕駛座看了一眼。

「是的，」聽見話題的主角竟突然變成自己，陳韋丞一時有些緊張，「小時候曾和家人一起在布里斯本待過幾年。」他說。

「你也在布里斯本啊！真巧！」楊博堯是真的感到驚訝，身子立刻打直往前排靠近，一隻手還搭在陳銳的椅背上，往陳韋丞的方向看去。

見楊博堯往自己的位置靠過來，陳韋丞也趕緊側過身面向他。

「你叫Eddy對吧？以後你也和Ray一樣叫我Brett就好。」楊博堯微笑。

「好。」陳韋丞看著他乖乖點頭。

而後楊博堯又轉頭看向陳銳的後腦勺，說道：「我才不像那個誰一樣，愛聽別人喊他『前輩』。」

「在說誰呢你！楊博堯！」陳銳氣得牙癢癢，心想著剛才就該讓陳韋丞來開車。

楊博堯看著陳銳的表情忍不住大笑，陳韋丞則沒敢和他一樣笑出聲，只能偷偷憋著。

三人就這樣一路閒聊著，約莫一個小時的車程，他們終於抵達目的地——員工宿舍。

楊博堯預計這次會在台灣待上兩個星期左右，公司其實並不吝嗇，早早替他安排了一間不錯的飯店，可楊博堯卻拒絕了，他的原話是這麼說的：飯店住起來確實舒適，但他也不是什麼嬌生慣養的公子哥，這次來台灣是工作又不是渡假，有個可以洗澡、休息的地方他就滿足了，於是主動提議住到以前實習生時期他曾住過的員工宿舍，而陳銳怎麼也說不過他，最後只能點頭同意。

三年過去了，舍監阿姨依舊是那幾位，阿姨們看見來的人竟是許久未見的『小羊』，一個個都熱情地和他打招呼，而後又從儲物櫃裡拿出早已準備好的全新床包、棉被和一些簡單的備品，通通塞進他的懷裡，最後換得『小羊』一個可愛的露齒笑。

完成簡單的報到手續，三人依著指示搭乘電梯來到六樓，也就是楊博堯的房間所在的樓層，阿姨們剛才一直說這一層的房間較寬敞，人住得少環境相對也較安靜，因此當初在入住名單上『小羊』的名字，她們馬上就將這房間安排給他了，而此言果真不假，因為他住的這一側一共就兩間房而已。

楊博堯一手抱著床包和棉被，另一手則在電子鎖上按密碼。

陳銳則轉頭看向陳韋丞，隨口問道，「那你住哪一層？」

陳韋丞眨眨眼，舉起手指向楊博堯房間隔壁的房門。

「隔壁？」陳銳瞪大眼睛。

同時楊博堯的門鎖也解開了，響起了一段短小輕快的旋律，他打開門，而後轉頭看向陳韋丞，笑道：「真的好巧啊！鄰居！」

陳韋丞忽然覺得自己好像有點熱。

因陳銳接下來還有其他勤務需要忙，他先隨楊博堯進到屋裡確認設施都沒有問題後，就帶著陳韋丞回去工作了。但他們約好今晚還要和其他小伙伴們一起吃頓飯，好好敘舊。

兩人離開後，楊博堯簡單地打掃了一下環境，再將舍監阿姨們塞給他的備品都擺放好後，他統計了一下目前仍缺少的物品，打算晚點再去附近的連鎖超市添購。雖然他只會在這裡待上兩週，但一些日用品仍是必須要有的。

長時間的飛行和一陣瞎忙著實令楊博堯感到有些疲倦，他躺上自己剛鋪好的床上打算小睡一會兒。

待他再次醒來，已是下午五點了。

楊博堯起身稍微整理了一下儀容，準備出門購物。

而他才剛走出門外，就遇見了他的新鄰居。

「下班了？」楊博堯將門關上。

「Ray讓我先回來了。」陳韋丞點點頭，接著問道，「你要出門嗎？」他看見對方手中的購物袋。

「只是去超市買點東西。你也去嗎？」」楊博堯舉起手中的購物袋晃了晃，而後看似隨意地問道。

突如其來的邀請讓陳韋丞感到有些莫名的興奮，但他並沒有讓他的興奮顯露在臉上，只是點頭說了聲「好」，請楊博堯稍等他一下，便趕緊進到屋裡將公事包放下，換上一套較輕便的衣服，和楊博堯出門。

超市離宿舍並不遠，兩人一路邊聊邊走著，大多是楊博堯在關心陳韋丞的實習生活，問他有沒有什麼不適應的地方？或遇到了哪些困難？又和他分享自己在實習期間曾做過的糗事，讓陳韋丞千萬不要壓力太大。

到了超市，楊博堯推著購物車，沿著走道挑選自己所需的用品，陳韋丞則安靜地跟在他身側緩緩走著，偶爾要是楊博堯突然選擇困難症犯了，他就適時地提出自己的小建議。

剛開始楊博堯還覺得一切都挺自然的，走著走著才忽然覺得有些奇怪，他轉過頭問陳韋丞，「你沒有要買的東西嗎？」

他以為陳韋丞也是需要補充一些日用品才跟著來的。

「啊？」陳韋丞傻了。

他想著，對啊…他來超市是為什麼呢？明明前天才逛過的，現在什麼也不缺，可剛才楊博堯問他要不要一起來時，他的腦子裡不知為何就是只有肯定的答案。

陳韋丞開始東張西望，想趕緊隨便拿個什麼放進購物車內，幸運的是他及時在視線之內找到了他『需要的日用品』，修長的手臂逕自從楊博堯的肩膀上越過，從對方身後的商品架上取下了兩個貓罐頭。

「就這個。」他說，而後給了楊博堯一個尷尬又不失禮貌的微笑。

「你養貓？」楊博堯有些驚訝。

「沒有。」陳韋丞否認，卻還是把那兩個貓罐頭放進購物車裡了。

「Okay…？」楊博堯有些意味不明地眨了眨眼，決定不再多問。

兩個男人在超市內繞了十幾分鐘，便將必需品都買齊了。

他們沿著方才走過的路，不急不慢地往宿舍的方向移動，卻在經過一個巷口時，陳韋丞突然停下腳步。

「等我一下。」他說，然後彎身從楊博堯手中的購物袋內掏出一個他剛才買的貓罐頭，往巷子內走了進去。

楊博堯則慢慢地跟在陳韋丞身後，想看看陳韋丞究竟在做些什麼。

而後他看見了一隻小花貓從一旁店家養的盆栽後小心翼翼地走了出來，陳韋丞蹲下身子，打開罐頭將內容物倒在柏油路上，小花貓先是湊近聞了聞味道，接著便開始大口大口地吃著香甜的魚肉。

「她叫Lingling，是我給她取的名字。」陳韋丞說，「她經常在這一帶活動，偶爾如果我經過這裡的話，就會餵她吃點東西。」

「原來是流浪貓啊…」剛才在超市裡，楊博堯還真有那麼一瞬間以為陳韋丞有一些特殊的喜好，看來是他的想像力太豐富。

陳韋丞輕柔地摸了摸Lingling的後腦勺，又說，「她很聰明，我只來過一次她就記得我了。」

「沒想過帶她回家嗎？」楊博堯在陳韋丞的身側也蹲了下來，看著認真進食的小花貓，心想著她的花色還真的挺漂亮的。

「很想，但我現在住在宿舍，沒辦法。」陳韋丞的臉上流露著不捨。

楊博堯點點頭，表示理解。

兩人就這樣蹲在巷子裡看著Lingling用餐，期間楊博堯也曾試著伸手摸摸她，但或許是因為Lingling今天第一次見到他，仍對他抱著一點警戒心，他光只是朝她伸出手，她便立刻停下進食的動作向他哈氣，嚇得他差點往後跌坐在地上，讓陳韋丞忍不住笑了出來。

他們直到確認Lingling已經把所有食物都吃乾淨了，而後用剛剛買的礦泉水簡單地沖了一下地板，才起身離開。

楊博堯走在前頭，看來陳韋丞是真的挺喜歡這隻小花貓的，可是卻不能養，他忽然就想說些安慰對方的話，於是他轉過身，邊倒著走路邊說著，「雖然現在沒辦法把他帶回家，但等到實習結束、」

「小心！」

話說到一半，突然就感到有股力量拉著他往前傾——

而待他反應過來，他的頭已經靠在陳韋丞的胸口上了。

楊博堯感受著對方因驚嚇而劇烈起伏的胸脯，覺得自己的心跳也跟著加速了。


End file.
